The present invention relates dispensers which dispense liquids or powders and more particularly to dispensers having dispensing caps secured to the dispensing containers and having child resistant mechanisms to prevent unauthorized opening of the dispensing orifice.
Dispensers which are affixed to containers containing liquids or powders have become widely used for mixing dispensing the entrained materials. Such dispensers should be easy to manipulate into an opened and a closed position, while including safety features to prevent unauthorized opening and dispensing of materials, such as by children. Some known dispensers include caps which are removable, thereby lessening the safety aspect of such dispensers. Examples of such known dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,417 and 4,358,031. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,417 (Darr et al.) is directed to a container closure locking assembly including a cap which is removable from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,031 (Lohrman) is directed to a safety closure and container having a dispensing spout. The cap is threadably attached, and thus, removable.
There remains a need for a dispensing cap which is child resistant and is easily manipulated to an opened and a closed position.